


Eh Eh (Nothing That I Can Say)

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you look after her like I asked you to?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eh Eh (Nothing That I Can Say)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Ghost.

“How was Liv?” Alex asked.

“Same as she always is.”

“I know,” Alex guiltily remarked. “Did you look after her like I asked you to?”

“Of course I looked after her Alex but you know how hard it is because she is so guarded and stubborn. After you died she was lost, I honestly thought your death was going to break her but you know Liv, she pulled herself back from the brink just like she has before.”

Alex sighed sadly. “I begged the feds to let me see her while I was in WP but they wouldn’t allow it.”

“Been told no has never stopped you before.”

Alex smiled at the detective’s comment. “I know it hasn’t El, but I realized that had to put Liv’s well being and safety above my own needs and it was hard to do because of what we had.”

“One day you’ll be together Alex.”

“Yeah one day and when that day comes we won’t hide our love from anyone.”

Elliot sprung into action when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. “It’s me Liv.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fragment is from something longer for the ep that I never did get around to finishing. One day I may pick it up again and finish it off although I'm not involved with the fandom anymore. (19.6.2014)


End file.
